disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Nature Kingdom
The 4th Theme park in Walt Disney Kingdom Resort, this amazing theme park recreates various natural environments, both fictional and non-fictional, and also celebrates human advancements in technology. The main theme of this park is the relationship between mankind and nature. Lands and Attractions 'Symbiosis' 'Attractions' Planet Earth - Located inside the giant Earth globe. A beautiful, relaxing voyage through the dawn of time to modern Earth, through the eyes of a single organism. 20 minutes. 'Restaurants ' Unity - Table service restaurant celebrating man and nature. 'Shops ' MouseGears - Giant shop themed to a factory. Planet Earth Gift Shop- Souvenior shop inside a giant tree selling goods made from nature. Other Experiences 'Science World' 'The Land' The Land Pavilion celebrates nature's resources given to mankind. However, the pavilion also raises awareness on sustainable development, as too much of extraction could lead to a deterioration in nature. 'Attractions' Living With the Land - A slow boat ride through various lands and an actual greenhouse. 20 minutes. Geyser Mountain '''FP '- Dig through an active Geyser mine along with a wild crew. 4 minutes.'' 'Restaurants' Sunshine Seasons - Food court serving ethnic and oriental food. Garden Grill Restaurant- Organic food served straight from ingredients from "Living With The Land". 'Shops' Harvest Celebration - Harvest themed goods inside a farmhouse. Other Experiences The Land : Behind the Seeds - a walkthrough tour through the man-made greenhouse featured in "Living With the Land". 'Wonders of Life' Inside a giant dome, this pavilion takes guests on an informative journey through the human body and it's functions. 'Attractions' Micro Voyage - A beautiful voyage through the Human body. Join the Body Probe Project team on a slow-moving journey. 10 minutes. Inside Out: Emotion Command - Join Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Fear to help Riley complete her first day of middle school. 20 minutes. The Making of Me - 3D educational film about reproduction. 15 minutes. 'Restaurants ' Nature Kingdom: Food and Wine Festival - Open seasonally during "Food and Wine" . Nutrition Factory - Interactive restaurant that teaches guests how to eat healthy. 'Shops ' Bing Bong's Imagination Lab - "Inside Out" goods. Inside The Train of Thought. Other Experiences 'Horizons' A neo-futuristic city that celebrates the optimistic world of tomorrow. 'Attractions' Horizons '''FP '- Explore the neo-futuristic city of "Horizons" aboard flying hovercrafts. 9 minutes'' Spaceship Earth - Depart Horizons City from Terminal Century III and into a time-travelling journey on the history of communication. 19 minutes. Carousel of Progress - Animatronic show celebrating visions of tomorrow. 20 minutes. 'Restaurants ' Prototype Restaurant - Eat in a futuristic diner. Table-service. Electric Umbrella- Counterservice restaurant. Flying Saucer Diner - Counterservice restaurant aboard flying saucers. 'Shops ' Horizon Souvenior - "Horizons" goods. Metropolis Market - A futuristic market selling Disney goods. Other Experiences House of the Future - Explore a house with futurstic furniture. The City of Tomorrow - An exhibit featuring Walt Disney's EPCOT project and other exhibits portraying the "future that never was". 'EnergyQuest' Join Team Power on a thrilling journey across time to learn about energy. 'Attractions' EnergyQuest - A 20-minute, interactive adventure through the history of energy that spans the time of over a 60 million years. 'Restaurants ' None 'Shops ' None Other Experiences 'Fantasia' A beautiful pavilion re-creating classic moments from Walt Disney's "Fantasia". This pavilion focuses on auditory experiences. Attractions Fantasia: A Musical Cruise - A Musical voyage through scenes from Walt Disney's Fantasia. Rite of Spring Musical Theater - Musical performances daily. Seasonal changes to performing shows. Mickey's Philharmagic - a 3D show featuring Maestro Mickey Mouse on a journey through various Disney films. Restaurants Mt. Olympia Gardens - Huge indoor restaurant themed after Mt. Olympia featuring various Greek gods. Shops Philharmony Faire - Maestro Mickey Mouse's shop with DIsney goods. 'Artscape' Pavilion featuring artworks. Explore surrealist environments and abstract worlds of color. Attractions Salvador Dali's World of Surrealism - Discover the vivid mind of Salvador Dali. 8 minutes. Alice's Back Into Wonderland '''FP' - A whimsical, imaginitive journey through Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland". 8 minutes.'' Magic Eye Theater - 3D theater. Restaurants None Shops Color Times - Artworks sold. Other Experiences 'InnerSpace' Journey into the vivid world of molecular activities and vivid phenomenons. Attractions Adventure Through Inner Space - Shrink to the size of an atom. 5 minutes Doctor Strange: Magic Experience '''FP' - Cast spells and travel into otherworldly dimensions. 5 minutes.'' Restaurants None Shops Kamar-Taj Traders - Doctor Strange goods. Other Experiences 'The Seas' Attractions Submarine Voyage - Join the Marine Life Institute on a voyage to the North Atlantic. 10 minutes. Abyss Adventure' FP''' - A thrilling, terrifying journey into the eternal darkness of the deep oceans. 4 minutes.'' The Marine Life Institute: SeaRider '''FP' - Shrink into the size of a fish and explore the world of "Finding Dory". 5 minutes.'' Restaurants Blue Reef - Seafood inside a giant aquarium. Shops SeaSide Watchers - Finding Nemo goods. Marine Life Conservation Station - Ocean, marine-life goods. Other Experiences Finding Nemo Aquarium Finding Dory Aquarium The Abyss: Journey Into the Deep 'Space Frontier' Attractions Odyssey - Relive the drama behind man's first steps into space. 14 minutes. Star Trek: Into the Unknown '''FP'- Board the famous USS Enterprise into space, the final frontier. Join Starfleet Academy and battle the Klingons. Afterwards, explore an uncharted planet aboard research probes. 20 minutes.'' Restaurants N.A.S.A Space Foods Colony Shops The Star Trek Central '' ''Odyssey Mission Control '' Other Experiences ''Odyssey Missions Base 'MARVEL Avengers Universe: Knowhere' Attractions Guardians of the Galaxy BREAKOUT - Escape from the Collector's museum along with the Guardians of the Galaxy in this exciting, flying coaster. '''FP' ''Yondu's Nova Corps Escape - Tour the intergalactic prison of Kyln. However, all things go wrong when The Ravagers, lead by Yondu conduct a prison riot. Restaurants Boot of Jemiah Shops The Collector's Fortress Other Experiences 'Innoventions' Attractions Big Hero 6: Microbot Crisis '''FP' - Join Big Hero 6 on a battle to save the Innoventions Science Fair from Microbots! 4 minutes'' Baymax's Care Robot Spin - Get your own Healthcare robot and spin around! 1 minute The Sum of All Thrills - Design your own roller coaster. 3 minutes Captain America: Battle of Courage '''FP '- Save the world from the clutches of HYDRA. 4 minutes.'' Tom Morrow's World of Tomorrow - See the innovative technologies of Tomorrow with your host, Tom Morrow. Visionarium: From Time to Time - Join the TImekeeper on a journey across time. Restaurants Innovatron I Shops Captain America Museum and Gift Shop Hiro's Super Store Other Experiences Club Cool - Taste various carbonated drinks from around the world. 'Wildlife World' 'Africa' Attractions Kilimanjaro Safaris '''FP' - Go on a jeep and journey into a real-life Savanna with real animals. 30 minutes'' The Lion King: Simba's Quest - A dramatic retelling of the "Lion King". 8 minutes Gorilla Falls Exploration Trail Savanna Trek Restaurants Tusker House Tiffins Dawa Bar Harambe Village Market Shops Ziwani Traders Mobasa Market Place Other Experiences 'Zootopia' Attractions Zootopia Monorail System '' ''Nick and Judy's Zootastic Adventure '''FP' Restaurants ''Bug Burga Hopps' Farm Shops Zootopia Everything Store Other Experiences 'Bioland' Attractions Colors of the Wind '' ''Open System Trials '''FP' - A coaster ride through the rainforest. 3 minutes.'' Biosphere II - Explore various man-made Biomes. 6 minutes. Restaurants Shops Other Experiences 'Camp Woodchuck' Attractions Junior Woodchuck's Camp Mayhem Elk River Rapids '''FP' ''Humphrey's Timberster Woodchuck Adventure Trail Restaurants Woodchuck Kitchen Campfire Treats Shops Leaf Lodge Souveniors Other Experiences 'Pandora: The World of Avatar' Attractions AVATAR: Flight of Passage '''FP'- Join the AVATAR Program and fly over the beautiful land of Pandora on a flying Banshee.'' Na'vi River Journey - Adventure into a bioluminicent forest. Restaurants Satu'li Canteen Pongu Pongu Shops Windtraders Other Experiences 'Lost River' Attractions Quetzalcoatl Temple: Journey for the Feathered Serpent' FP'' Yucatan River Expedition Restaurants Shops Other Experiences '''Ancient Falls Attractions ''Mammoth River Falls '' Restaurants Shops Other Experiences Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Parks